


Los amigos de Sakura

by Roderick Spencer (RoderickSpencer)



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night - All Media Types, Fate/stay night: Heaven's Feel (Anime 2017)
Genre: Child Abuse, Crest Worms, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, High School, Past Character Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Worms
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26254765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoderickSpencer/pseuds/Roderick%20Spencer
Summary: "A Sakura le gustaba un chico. Nunca pensó que sucedería. Pero así era. Y era guapo. A su manera..."





	Los amigos de Sakura

A Sakura le gustaba un chico. Nunca pensó que sucedería. Pero así era. Y era guapo. A su manera.

Era dulce. Y noble. No importaba más.

(No podía ver su cara...)

—Sakura, la maestra T. quiere escuchar tu ensayo.

La clase de escritura recreativa. Si. Sakura se puso de pie. Tomó las hojas de su tarea y se aclaró la garganta. Le daba pena hablar pero tenía que hacerlo.

Así que comenzó.

No le importó que Shinji estuviera a un lado de los pupitres, observándola con desdén. Como siempre que era foco de atención.

—Para tema de mi ensayo, escribí sobre la "amistad". Los amigos son muy importantes...—comenzó ella a balbucear y sin quererlo, sus ojos fueron un breve y vergonzoso instante hacia el chico que le gustaba. Él le sonrió, alentándola. Sakura retomó, sonrojada—. Los amigos...Los amigos están ahí cuando nadie más te acompaña. En los tiempos más oscuros. Cuando no tienes familia. Los amigos te prestan su fortaleza. Se comen tu magia y tus ganas de amar. Solo te...llenan. Hasta que no eres nada humana. Nada en absoluto. Solo eres una cosa que ellos atraviesan. Aunque sangres y grites. Luego de un tiempo no te quedan sentimientos y sabes que debes soportar. Son asquerosos y fríos, resbalosos. Suben por tu piel y...

Escuchó un jadeo. Levantó la vista, que chocó por un instante con la de una de sus compañeras de clase. Una chica rubia y algo presuntuosa, que de todos modos, la observaba preocupada. Sakura se sentía realmente tonta pero alzó el mentón hasta donde pudo, apretando los puños y dejando sobre el pupitre las hojas escritas. Estaba furiosa. Le bajaron lágrimas de los ojos.

Alguien dijo su nombre. El salón de clase estaba tan oscuro, ¿nadie abriría la ventana?

Rin Tohsaka alzó una mano hacia ella. Pero Sakura se apartó, retrocedió entre los pupitres. Un gusano gordo cayó desde la parte interna de su falda. Se deshizo, purpúreo, viscoso, caliente por el lugar en el que había estado.

Sakura buscó clavarse las uñas en la palma de la mano. Pediría ausentarse, que la llevaran a la enfermería. Lo que fuera.

Pero.

Ya no estaba allí.

 _Los amigos_ la rodeaban. Era aún más joven. Todavía una niña. Y la estaban entrenando. Aspiró profundo el aroma a podredumbre: el esqueleto de su tío, Kariya, yacía todavía a un lado de la celda.

Nadie iría por él. Zouken le preguntó cuál era el punto cuando se enteró de su muerte.

—¿Nunca habías visto un muerto? Te acostumbrarás. Habrá muchos más en la Guerra que ganarás para esta familia.

...Se refería a él mismo, obviamente.

La "familia" no era Sakura. Ni siquiera Shinji, que ahora la odiaba por ser la heredera. Familia era antes, quizás. Ir al parque, jugar con Rin.

Rin. Sakura no tenía fuerzas para odiar. Pero Rin no era violada en esos mismos instantes. Rin había sido la favorita de ese hombre al que Sakura ya no tenía derecho a llamar "padre". El que murió igual o peor que Kariya, de manera estúpida y creyéndose gran cosa.

Pero Rin sería amada. Rin ya lo había sido. Rin no tenía _amigos_ en su interior, como Sakura. Rin no era vejada, probablemente ni la recordaba. Ella aún podría ir al parque. Si quedaba alguien vivo para llevarla.

Todos morían, de cualquier modo. Eso consoló un poco a Sakura. Trató de relajarse para no sufrir desgarres.

Estaba sola. Con su poder, que aumentaba.

Trató de volver a dormir y de no tener ninguna visión.

No importaba si alguna vez le gustaba un chico. Él nunca la amaría, tal y como era. Lo más cercano al amor era Kariya y estaba muerto.

Quedaban los gusanos. Los _amigos_. Podía contar con ellos. Siempre la violarían y se alimentarían de ese deseo que no quería sentir.

Sakura no era amada por nadie, nunca lo sería. Pero, ¿es necesario el amor?

—A ti no te ayudó en nada. Te hizo débil. Por eso terminaste así, tío —susurró casi para sí misma.

Y no lo creía pero quería hacerlo.

Así se durmió.

Y soñó otra vez.

Sakura era mayor y estaba en clase con su amado. Podía intentar leer la tarea para la maestra. Y en esta repetición, quizá, solo quizá, él no descubriría lo monstruosa que era.

* * *

—¿Sakura? Te quedaste dormida. ¿Me hiciste el almuerzo pero olvidaste comer?

Shirou le sacudió el hombro dulcemente. Sakura sonrió de manera instantánea, para que él no notara el más mínimo malestar.

—No sé qué me pasa.

 _Soñé con mi infancia. Pero no puedo contarte_ , pensó para sí.

—Necesitas que te cuiden. Deberías venir a casa. Cocinaré para ti. Algo simple, que me hayas enseñado antes.

Si, los amigos hacían eso. Mientras que él fuera feliz.

 _Verdaderos amigos_.

—Lo ayudaré de todos modos. Usted siempre es un héroe.

Y Shirou fue amable con Sakura pero no mucho más.

Ella se conformó, como siempre lo hacía. Era lo más cercano a la nobleza que experimentaría.

Y Shirou, una amistad que no se alimentaba de ella. No exactamente. Podía controlarlo.

Sakura no sería un cuerpo inerte en las catacumbas de entrenamiento. No más que cuando los gusanos iban hasta su interior.

Ese tal vez era el comienzo de un buen final.

Para ella o no.

**Author's Note:**

> Forever Repost: https://www.fanfiction.net/u/736840/


End file.
